Epouse cachée
by Kira Redfox-Dragneel
Summary: Allongée dans ce qui lui servait de logement, Kira se pose des questions, cela fait 4 ans qu'elle se fait martyriser par les hommes, elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, heureusement aujourd'hui est un grand jour, son héro vient la chercher ! Il est plutôt grand fort, les cheveux noir, toujour avec un bandana, vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? ;)- COMPLÈTE !
1. Rencontre

Salut, je publie une nouvelle fic. Chacun a sa façon d'écrire les prénoms des personnages. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour que je puisse m'améliorer. sans plus tarder je vois laisse avec ma fic...

Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

OOOoooOOOooOOoOooOOOoooOO

Une nouvelle journée où je me retrouvais dans mon coin de ma maudite cage, immonde. Je me relève, et prends une craie pour pouvoir inscrire un nouveau bâton pour les jours sur mon mur. Aujourd'hui avait été assez calme, **ils** n'étaient pas descendus. Je me rassoit là où j'étais précédemment.

"BAM !"

C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirais une bataille à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme descendait à la cave. Mon regard croisa le sien, je le détourna immédiatement. C'est incroyable, il est venu. Les filles se pressaient pour vite sortir, moi, je restais immobile au sol. Je vis alors un petit chat noir à côté de mon héro.

"Gadjil ?"

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Gadjil me lança un regard qui me fit fondre et je m'élança dans ses bras en pleure. Le chat ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Je partie donc avec eux pour leur guilde. Dans le train:

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Oh excusez moi, je nomme Panther Lily mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily et je suis le compagnon de Gadjil."

"Enchanté, moi c'est Kira Redfox et je suis sa femme."

"Enchanté, Kira..."

Gadjil se rajouta à la conversation, et se fut ainsi jusqu'à notre arrivée à Magnolia. Puis je partie dormir chez Gadjil. Le lendemain matin, on passa les portes de la guilde, et une jeune femme avec les cheveux bleu retenu par un serre-tête arriva vers nous.

"Bonjour Gadjil comment tu va... Bah c'est qui cette fille ?"

"Je vous présente ma femme Kira..."

"KIRA ? TA FEMME?

Plusieurs personnes venaient de relever la tête pour parler dont: Luxus, le vieux, Natsu, Juvia et Gray. Ils me dévisageaient tous en se demandant comment je pouvais être devant eux maintenant. Moi, j'étais paralysée par l'effroi.

"C'est quoi c'est cris les gars ?"

"..."

"Eh, oh, c'est quoi ces têtes vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?"

"Oui Lucy..." dirent-ils tous ensemble.

"Vous êtes tous là mes amis... C'est trop beau pour être vrai !"

Je m'effondra à genoux devant eux en pleure. C'est Gray qui bougea le premier pour me prendre dans ses bras, suivit de Juvia...

"On est tous là ma chérie !"

"Oh Juvia tu m'as terriblement manqué..."

Puis tout le monde les suivit sauf Natsu. Quelques instant plus tard, on se releva. Un magnifique sourire pris place sur mon visage mais celui-ci s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard en croisant le regard plein de colère de Natsu.

"Ecoutes Natsu, je..."

"Non y'a rien a dire, Kira _, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant."_

"Natsu ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie!"

"Et j'aurai préféré que tu ne le fasse pas !"

Il parti en direction de l'arrière de la guilde. Je fixait cet endroit et j'y alla quelques secondes plus tard.


	2. Mise au point

"Natsu ?"

"Qu'es-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans, je ne veux plus te voir !"

"Ecoutes, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça mais... bon sang Natsu, j'avais 2 ans et demi avec toi dans les bras agonisants."

"Tu aurai pu me garder auprès de toi !"

"Non Natsu je ne pouvais pas, j'était malade à cause de mes pouvoirs et, te garder avec moi t'aurai fait encore plus de mal ! Tu sais Natsu, il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne me disait pas : "Où est Natsu","Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"... Je n'aurai pas pu te sauvé autrement et tu ne pouvais pas rester avec moi parce que... parce que... tu n'aurai pas survécu... toute les personnes qui étaient à proximité de moi... mourrai."

"Quoi ?"

"On avait une maladie qui faisait que l'on mourrai lentement... toi sa a marché, mais moi c'était différent. A cause de mes pouvoirs, le sort à été différent... c'était moi qui tuais les gens autour de moi."

"..."

Je me retourna. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentie des bras passés autour de ma poitrine et de ma taille. Une chose se posa dans mon dos et je posa ma tête dans le creux du coup de Natsu. On avait une vue magnifique sur la mer avec un couché de soleil.

"Je te pardonne."

Je sourie, me retourne et le prends dans mes bras.

"Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Je rentre dans la guilde bras dessus, bras dessous avec mon Natsu.

"ON FAIT LA FÊTE !"

Je commence à rigoler. On fête mon retour. Le soir, après la fête, Gadjil vint me retrouver pour que l'on puissent rentré à la maison. Une installé dans les bras de mon chéri, celui-ci me dit :

"Kira ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu aimes Natsu ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

Le silence se fit puis quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis des pleures et découvris que c'était Gadjil. Je me releva pour me mettre face à lui.

"Pourquoi tu pleures mon chéri ?"

"A ton avis ?"

Il se releva et sorti de la chambre pour allez dans le salon. Je réfléchie sur mes paroles et me frappa le front avec ma paume de main. Je le suivit dans le salon et vit qu'il m'était son blouson.

"Où tu vas Gadjil ?"

"Je vais casser la gueule de la salamandre."

"Gadjil écoute, ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire. Natsu n'est pas mon amant."

"...?"

"C'est mon frère jumeau."

"Ton... ton frère jumeau ?"

"Oui. Jamais je ne te tromperai et surtout pas avec Natsu. Yourk !"

Je passa mes bras autour de son cou, me méta sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa pendant qu'il retirait son blouson pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille. On s'échangea quelques bisous puis on finit dans le lit. Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla seule dans le lit et vit Gadjil qui venait dans la chambre alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon.

"Bonjour mon cœur !"

"Salut mon chéri !"

"Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oh que oui. Comme un petit bébé."

Je lui sourie et l'embrassa. Je sortie du lit et méta la chemise de Gadjil qui trainait au sol. Je rentra dans la salle à manger et pris mon petit-déjeuner. On partie quelques instants plus tard pour la guilde. Une fois là-bas, Makarof vint me voir.

"ça te dirai de rejoindre la guilde ?"

"C'est vrai grand-père ?"

"Bien sûr où tu veux ton tatouage ?"

"Sur mon avant bras droit s'il te plaît."

Une fois mon tatouage fait, je vais voir Gadjil.

"GADJIL, regarde, regarde... je fais parti de Fairy tail maintenant comme toi."

"Félicitation ma chérie. Bienvenue à Fairy tail."

"Merci..."

"Félicitation Kira."

"Merci Gray."

"Super petite sœur, félicitation."

"Merci Luxus, merci Natsu."

Je commence à sourire et les prends tous dans mes bras. Je vis le maître monté sur l'estrade.

Alors, je voudrai vous dire que de nouveaux mages de Fairy tail vont devenir mages de rang S comme Erza, Mira et Gildarts. Pour ça j'ai choisi : Mest, Kana, Freed, Elfman, Juvia, Gray, Reby et Natsu. Vous devrez vous mettre avec un partenaire mais il doit être de Fairy tail et ne dois pas être mage de rang S.

On descend de la scène. Je vais retrouver le groupe de Lucy et vois Natsu avec des flammes sur tout le corps.

"Félicitation !"

"Merci Kira, je te promet que je deviendrai mage de rang S."

"J'y compte bien Gray."

Je commence à rigoler en voyant les têtes de Natsu et Juvia se liquéfier.

"Non c'est moi qui deviendrai mage de rang S !"

"Une nouvelle rivale amoureuse, Kira..."

Je rigole encore plus. On fait une fête pour félicité les concurrents. Je vois Kana partir, je la suit et vis qu'elle se mettait sur un banc. Je m'installe à ses côtés et vis qu'elle pleurai.

"Que ce passe-t-il Kana ?"

"J'ai peur."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je... tu me promet que tu n'en parlera à personne !"

"Bien sûr."

"Il... il y a longtemps, où j'étais encore très petite, ma mère est morte et j'ai découvert que mon père se trouvait à Fairy tail. Lorsque je suis arrivée, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de dire la vérité à Gildarts. Alors je me suis promis de lui en parler lorsque je serai devenue mage de rang S. Mais ça fait des années que j'essaye et je n'ai toujours pas réussi."

Elle s'effondre en pleure et sans hésité je la prends dans mes bras. Je la berce doucement et je la raccompagne chez elle.


	3. l'île de Tenro

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je vis Gadjil.

"Tous va bien mon chéri ?"

"Oui, je t'attendais."

"Oh merci. On va se couché, je suis super fatiguée."

"Viens là."

Il me prends dans ses bras et l'on s'allongea dans le lit. Moi, toujours dans les bras de Gadjil. Le lendemain matin, on partis pour la guilde. Tout le monde était surexcités. Natsu était en feu, Gray, en train de rire, Juvia louchait sur le visage de Gray, Elfman ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour demander à Ever Green de faire équipe avec lui. Il y a aussi Reby qui vient nous voir dès notre entrée pour demander à Gadjil de faire équipe avec elle, il me regarda et dit oui à Reby. Mest avait demandé avant à Wendy si elle voulait bien faire équipe avec lui, bien sûr elle avait accepté. Je ne vis pas Kana, puis je sentie sa présence devant les portes et elle apparu devant celles-ci quelques instants plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers moi...

"Kira, j'ai demandé à Lucy, si elle voulais bien être ma coéquipière et elle a accepté."

"Félicitation Kana. Je suis sur que tu vas réussir avec elle à tes côtés."

"Merci Kira."

Une semaine plus tard, on partis tous pour l'île de Tenro, sur le bateau, le maître nous expliqua :

"Très bien alors, vous allez trouver 7 chemins possible, 4 d'entre eux se rejoigne les 4 équipes vont combattre, les 2 équipes vainqueurs des combats pourront passer à l'étapes supérieur. 1 autre chemin mènera à Erza, un autre à Guildarts, et un autre à Mira..."

"Kira ne combat pas ?"

"Non elle pourrai vous étalé en moins de 2 et le 7e chemin fera passer le groupe sans aucun combat."

Tout le monde commença à parler, puis au bout de quelques instants le bateau s'arrêta et le maitre repris la parole.

"L'épreuve commence maintenant."

Tout le monde saute du bateau. Pendant que le maître et moi restions là. On jeta l'encre puis je nous téléporta tous les deux. Une fois là-bas, je suivais les épreuves grâce à mes pouvoirs. Je vis donc Juvia et Lissana contre Erza, Gildarts contre Natsu et Happy, Kana et Lucy contre Fried et Bixow, Mest et Wendy contre Gray et Léo, Gadjil et Reby passer sans aucun combat et Elfman et Ever Green contre Mira-Jane. Je faisais un compte rendu pour qui gagnait le match au maître. Puis, nous avons rejoint les équipes gagnantes pour leur expliquer la 2e étape :

"Donc pour la deuxième étape, vous allez devoir trouver la tombe du premier maître, Kira vous attendra là-bas."

Il partirent tous avec la seule idée de réussir l'épreuve pour devenir mage de rang S. Mais tous ne se passa pas comme prévu. Alors que je me préparais pour aller à la tombe du premier maître, je sentie une aura noir m'envahir. Je chercha la source de cette soudaine malveillance et tomba nez à nez avec... Zelef.

"Zelef ? C'est bien toi ?"

"Ki.. Kira ? Tu es là !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je reviens d'Arbaless, et je voulais faire un petit tour pour venir te voir."

Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement et m'embrassa. Je répondis au baiser. Une fois celui-ci finit, on se sépara. Je ne vis pas, derrière moi ,Gadjil qui me regardait outré.

"Tu devrais rentrer avant que quelque chose ne tourne mal. Je ne suis pas venue seule sur cette île.

Je m'écroula et Zelef me rattrapa, avant que je ne tombe. Pendant ce temps, une douleur me traversa la tête et je vis des images d'un vaisseau, il y avait de l'eau partout mais je pouvais voir l'île de Tenro derrière. sur le vaisseau il y avait le symbole d'une guilde clandestine que je connaît. Lorsque je revins à moi, Zelef me regardait avec inquiétude.

"Tu dois rentré à Arbaless, Zelef. Grimoire Art vient te chercher et je refuse que tu partes avec eux, vient je te rammene à Arbaless !

Je lui prends la main et l'on disparu tous les deux, lorsque je rouvrie les yeux on se trouvait au centre de la place et tout le monde nous applaudissaient et scendaient :

"Vive le roi et la reine ! Longue vie au roi et à la reine !"

On alla au château. Zelef me donna un dernier baiser avant que je ne disparaisse. Lorsque je reviens sur l'île, je lança un signal de détresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je venais de me téléporter, je vis que tout le monde se était là. Je gardais un visage fermé, contraire à mes habitudes. Ever Green, Elfman, Mira-Jane, et Gadjil étaient allongé par terre avec des bandages partout.

"Gadjil ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ici ?"

"C'est Grimoire Art. Il les ont attaqué."

"QUOI ? Je vais aller les voir moi ceux-là..."

J'ai le visage qui rougit de rage alors que j'étais au chevet de mon mari.

"Luxus sort de là. Je sais que tu es là ! * _silense*_

"Luxus !"

"Ok ok."

"Grimoire Art veut Zelef."

"Zelef ?"

"Quoi Zelef n'est pas ici."

"Si, il y est."

Je n'avais pas vu que Gadjil s'était réveillé, le regard qu'il me lança me transperça le cœur.

"Gadjil, je..."

"Non Kira!"

"Il faut qu'on empêche la destruction... la..."

Je m'écroula et une vision pris place dans mon esprit... une fille combat Gray, une autre combat Juvia, un mec horrible se bat contre Lucy. La vision change et je vois tout le monde sombré avec l'île et moi je ne peux rien faire. Je me reveille en sursaut, me mets en boule et pleure:

"Zelef qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Zelef mon dieu..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? "

"Je ne sais pas."

"Moi non plus ! Kira ?"

"Kana. Il faut partir. Une chose terrible va arrivé ! "

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Grand-père c'est Acnologia, il arrive..."


	4. L'attaque

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _"Grand-père, c'est Acnologia il arrive..."_

Dans ce chapitre :

"QUOI ?"

"Mais Kira c'est impossible, tu délire..."

"Ouais, tu deviens folle !"

"Il a disparu depuis des années..."

"Je l'ai rencontré il y a de ça plusieurs années, et il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission qui lui avait été confié il y a longtemps..."

"C'est quoi cette mission Kira ?"

"Il devait éliminé toute les generations confondus de chasseurs de dragons!"

"QUOI?!"

"Lorsque j'etais avec lui, j'essayais de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il ne m'écoutais jamais."

"En plus de m'avoir laisser avec Zelef.

"Tu n'as même pas pu nous protéger..."

"Je te deteste !"

"MOI AUSSI JE TE DETESTE ! ET JE SAIS QUE TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ NATSU!"

Je partie en courant vers la tombe de Mavis Vermillion le premier maître de Fairy tail.

"Mavis, j'ai besoin de toi !"

"Kira ?"

"Oh Mavis, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je veux qu'ils partent, et les protéger !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Kira tout ira bien..."

"Mais Acnologia, il va tué tout le monde... Je te rappelle que son but c'est de tué tous les chasseurs de dragons, ttoutes générations confondues. Et ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux."

"Mais tu viens.."

"Je sais ce que j'ai dis mais j'etais en colère, je m'en veux..."

Je m'effondra en pleure dans les bras de ma meilleure amie qui me consola comme elle le pue.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours pareil ? On m'enlève toujours les gens que j'aime !"

"La vie est faite comme ça Kira, personnes n'y peu rien."

"C'est injuste."

"Je sais."

"Merci Mavis."

"T'inquiète pas Kira, je ferai tous pour te protéger."

Quelques heures plus tard, je releva les yeux et vis une forme sur la plage, on dirai un navire volant. Mais c'est bizarre des escaliers de glaces se forment et je vois Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy et Erza monter.

"Va les aidez Kira. Ça va aller pour moi."

"Merci pour tous Mavis."

On se souri et je partie en courant vers le vaisseau. Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs, je préfère m'économiser pour le combat à venir.

"Arrêtes !"

"Kira ? C'est toi ?"

Precht me dévisagea, puis je pris la parole.

"Oui, je suis là, arrêtes maintenant, je ne t'as pas enseigner la magie pour que tu t'en serve pour ça, mais pour faire le bien."

"Et Mavis ?"

"Elle n'est pas du tout d'accord avec toi et je suis certaine que Yuri et Warrod non plus."

"Je..."

"Arrêtes maintenant Precht."

Après quelques instants d'un silence d'or Precht repris la parole.

"Jamais !"

Il attaqua, je fut telement surprise pars cette attaque imprévue que je ne pu l'éviter mais une lumière aveuglante passa devant moi. Une fois que celle ci ce dissipa, Luxus apparu.

"Luxus !"

"Ouaip"

"On va lui donné une bonne leçon, n'est ce pas grand frère ?"

"Oh que oui petite soeur."

On attaqua. Quelques minutes plus tard, Precht fut expulsé et cassa un mur.

"On a gagné Kira !"

Alors que Luxus et moi on libérait les autre je fut prise d'une pulsion, me retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et attaqua là où j'avais vu Precht pour la dernière fois. Luxus suivit mon regard...

"Il ne vaut mieux pas crier victoire trop tôt. Ta soeur et beaucoup plus belle et intelligente que toi."

Il me déshabilla du regard et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Luxus, hors de lui, attaque. Au bout de quelques instants, qui avait été un combat acharné contre Precht, on finit par gagné.

"Tu ne repartira pas avec Zelef !"

Il rigola à gorge déployé, puis Luxus m'interrogea:

"ZELEF ?"

"Tu te trompe Kira."

"Non, elle ne se trompe jamais, mon très cher Luxus."

"Merci Precht."

J'attaque une dernière fois et Precht retomba en arrière, mort. Je me retourna vers Luxus et le pris dans mes bras.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

"Tu comprendra plus tard."

Je téléporta tout le monde au camps, mais même pas les pieds posés que j'écarquillais les yeux à cause d'une vive douleur au niveau de mon ventre et de ma tête. Je m'arrêta brusquement et serra mon ventre de toutes mes forces, j'étais à genoux au sol.

"Kira ?"

"Ne m'approchez pas."

"Mais pourquoi..."

Même pas sa phrase finit que la nature à mes côtés se met à mourrir. La douleur disparu mais se ne fut pas le cas de mon choque émotionnel. Toutes cette natures morte à cause de moi. C'est horrible

"Comment c'est possible ? Le sort devait avoir disparu."

C'est alors que la solution germa dans mon esprit. Zelef a fait passer son pouvoir à travers moi, grâce à notre lien. Il devait être inquiet ou en colère. Je me releva avec difficulté mais les douleurs avaient disparu. Tout le monde me regardait.

"C'est bon je vais bien."

"C'était toi, Kira ?"

"C'est toi qui fait ça ?"

"Je..."

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des rafales de vents énormes se faisaient ressentir partout sur l'île.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est...

"Acnologia"

"Il arrive..."


	5. Au revoir

"C'est _Acnologia"_

 _"Il arrive..."_

"NON !"

La panique pris place en moi, je tourna en rond quelques instants, personnes ne comprenaient ce qui se passait, puis, je commença à courir à travers l'île et tomba nez à nez avec le fantôme de Mavis.

"Mavis, s'il te plaît, je sais plus quoi faire, protèges nous. Je t'en supplie."

"C'est ma guilde Kira. Je ne la laisserai pas partir comme ça."

"Merci du fond du coeur Mavis. Je t'aime bonne chance."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Kira... bonne chance à toi aussi."

Je me rapprocha d'elle et dans une dernière étreinte et une dernier baiser, on reparties chacune de notre côtés. Lorsque je reviens au camp tout le monde était encore là.

"Allez on y va."

"Ouais, il faut sauver la terre sacrée."

"On ne laissera pas l'île de Tenro comme ça, il en est or de question."

"Non, dis-je simplement."

"Comment ça "non" Kira ?"

"Nous, on ne peut rien faire mais une amie le peu."

"C'est qui ?"

"Mavis Vermillion le premier maître de Fairy tail. Et ma meilleure amie."

"Tu connais Mavis ?"

"Oui grand-père. Tu comprendra si Mavis réussi."

Je pense à Mavis, mon futur, puis mon regard se tourna vers Gadjil. Il me regardait avec un air inquiet, super mignon. Je me rapprocha de lui et alors que je passais mes bras autour de son cou et qu'il mettait les siens autour de mes hanches il me dit :

"C'était qui le jeune garçon que tu as embrassé tout à l'heure dans la forêt ?"

"Comment tu sais ça, Gadjil ?"

"Je vous ai vu Kira et ne joue pas a la personne qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle."

"Tu es jaloux ?"

"Hum, _il boude en croisant ses bras sur son torse_."

"Je t'aime, Gadjil et ça personne ne pourrai dire le contraire."

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche mais celui-ci était différent, comme si j'allais partir et que je ne reviendrais jamais. Je réponds à son baiser, le regarde droit dans les yeux et me retourna pour posé mon dos contre ses abdos et ma tête contre son cou.

"Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait sa rencontre, un jeune homme très gentil et attentionné mais il s'est retourné contre moi. Depuis je joue un jeu, et qui sait, j'aurais peut-être vengeance..."

"Pardon d'avoir douté de toi."

On vit Acnologia faire son apparition dans les airs.

"Ecoutez, on peut aider Mavis. Mettez vos tatouages de Fairy tail face à moi."

Tout le monde suivit mes ordres. Un cercle se forma et je me mis au centre de ce cercle, un rayon de plusieurs couleurs me submergea. Une douleur insoutenable pris place dans chaque parties de mon corps. Mais même avec ma volonté je m'écroula de douleur au sol et mes yeux se rouvrirent d'un seul coup, ils étaient blancs et faisaient peur à voir. De mes pieds, mes bras, mes yeux, ma bouche ouverte sorti un rayon de lumière blanche, je vis Mavis volée au dessus de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, je fit claquer mes mains au dessus de ma tête, la lumière blanche s'éteignit, je ferma les yeux et m'écroula en sueur, quelqu'un me rattrapa et lorsque je les rouvris, je découvrie Gray, Luxus et Gadjil prêt de moi, je sourie, releva mon visage vers le ciel et vis que celui-ci s'éloignait encore plus de nous, puis le noir.


	6. Retrouvailles avec Fairy tail

J'ai mal partout, au dos, aux jambes, et surtout à la tête. On dirai que quelqu'un me porte. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et vois plein de personnes à mes côtés.

"Natsu, mais où on n'est ?"

"Kira tu es enfin réveillée. On a été réveiller par Allzak et Biska. Apparement, ça fait 7 ans que l'on dort sur l'île de Tenro."

Une vision me pris, des personnes allaient attaqué Makao, Roméo qui avait bien grandi se mit entre les deux en essayant de sauvé son vieux père...

"Il faut partir."

"Pourquoi, Kira ?"

"La guilde a besoin de nous."

Je jette un regard à Alzak et Biska qui me regardent surpris. On reviens à la guilde, juste avant de rentrer on voit un groupe de personnes, et on entend des bruits de combats. D'un simple mouvement de mains tous les gens valsent et disparraissent, nous laissant observer les membres de la guilde qui nous fixaient.

"ON EST RENTRÉS !"

Tout le monde nous dévisagea et se fut Roméo qui fut le premier à sauter dans les bras de Natsu. Le soir alors que tout le monde fêtait notre retour. Je me surpris à penser à Zelef. Prise d'une pulsion je partie à Arbaless. Une fois au château, je vis Zelef, allongé dans son lit entrain de dormir. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et observa le visage angelique de Zelef endormi. Ma main glissa sur sa joue lentemment. Je sourie. Je me sentie observer, je me retourna mais ne vis personnes, je retourna mes yeux vers Zelef et vis que c'est lui qui m'observait.

"7 ans..."

"Oui Zelef."

"J'aurrais voulu rester avec toi, tu sais pendant toutes ses années s'y je n'ai pas sombré c'est parce que dans un sens j'étais sûr que tu étais encore là. Pendant 7 ans je me suis accroché à un espoir qui était peut-être vins."

"Oh mon chéri."

Je le pris dans mes bras, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvait sur Zelef dont le dos était appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes étaient allongées dans la longueur du lit, moi ma tête était posée dans son cou, mon dos parcourait son torse et son ventre. Ses bras entouraient mon corps, ma poitrine... Il se rendormi, moi, je me leva, écris un mot et partie après avoir fait un dernier bisou sur le front de mon roi. Lorsque je réapparu, la guilde était mouvementée, puis Luxus me vis.

"Les gars, elle est là !"

"Kira !"

"Mais où étais tu passée ?"

"Tu étais avec lui n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui Gadjil, je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et même si il a été audieux, il fait parti de ma vie et il me manquait."

"Il... te ... manquait ? Mais enfin Kira, tu es amoureuse ?

"Mais tu as déjà Gadjil."

"Et qui est ce " _Il" ?_ "

"Gadjil, je..."

"Non, il n'y a rien à dire. Ne rentres pas à la maison ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être seul."

"Mais mon amour..."

"NON, si tu l'aimes tant t'as qu'à aller le retrouver ton "chéri"."

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça."

"Ça ne te concerne pas le pervers exhibitionniste."

"Je te signal, que nous aussi on l'aime Kira. Et si tu lui fais du mal tu aura à faire à nous."

"Merci...

"Mon cher Natsu."

Je me retourna vers cette voix qui n'était autre que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Et voilà, maintenant la question est "qui parle?"

Je vous laisse à la prochaine


	7. Pourquoi toi Zelef ?

Je me retourna vers cette voix qui n'était autre que Zelef qui était apparu devant nous. Il se rapprocha de moi à vive allure et m'embrassa fougueusement, je répondis au baiser alors que Gadjil m'envoyais un regard outré. Tous les autres membres de la guilde présent s'étaient préparés au combat. Lorsque je m'écarta de Zelef pour reprendre mon souffle, il parti encore plus loin de moi et découvris Natsu, Gadjil, Gray et Luxus fou de rage tiré Zelef.

"Les gars, lâchez-le !"

"Et pourquoi ? C'est un monstre Kira, pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?"

"PARCE QUE JE L'AIME !"

"Quoi... ?"

"Kira, tu me trompe ?"

"Non, c'est plutôt Zelef que j'ai trompé !"

Je pris Zelef pars la main et la dernière image que je vis avant de partir était celle de mon mari les yeux rempli de larmes et de tristesse. Dans un sens, c'est vrai que je n'aurai pas dû le dire comme ça mais... je ne peux pas choisir entre Zelef et Fairy tail. Ils font tous les deux partis de ma vie. J'atterrie à Arbaless devant le grande place, Zelef m'avait changé mes vêtements et j'étais habillé avec un magnifique robe blanche uni, mes longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une sorte de couronne fait en tresse. Mon regard se posa sur une jeune fille qui était devant moi, je lâcha la main de Zelef, m'accroupie et la jeune fille me fit une révérence :

"Votre Altesse, vous êtes magnifique, cette robe vous va à ravir."

"Merci, comment t'appelle tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Lachy, Votre Altesse."

"Lachy tu es convié à mon bal ce soir, et c'est le cas pour vous tous !"

Toutes les personnes présentes et ayant entendu, se mirent à me remercier.

"Le bal aura lieu ce soir a 20 heures dans notre palais. On vous y attendra !"

Je me releva, repris la main de Zelef et l'on marcha dans les rues d'Arbaless pour rejoindre notre palais. Une fois là-bas, les Spriggan Twelve nous accueillirent chaleureusement.

"Les amis, on va avoir besoin de votre aide !"

"Voyons ma Reine, nous sommes vos serviteurs, pas vos amis !"

"Bien sûr que si vous l'êtes."

"La n'est pas la question ! Il faut que nous décorions la salle de réception, nous faisons un bal ce soir. Eileen, Brandish et Ninehart vous faites les murs de la salle, Ajil, Yajil, et les grand chevaliers vous faites les tables, August, Bloodman, et Jacob vous faites les lumières Wahl Icht, et vous autres vous faites le couloir qui mène à la salle de reception."

"Ok, c'est parti !"

Au bout de 2 heures, la salle et le couloir furent prêt pour accueillir les invités. A 20h00, les salles furent ouvertes et plus de 500 personnes rentrèrent dans le palais. Tous se passait pour le mieux, tous les invités dansait et s'amusait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Gadjil et mes amis de Fairy Tail. Durant la soirée, j'ai dansé avec pratiquement tous les hommes de la salle. Mais la danse que j'ai préferé était avec Zelef. J'ai beau l'adoré, je ne sais pas si ma vie se finira bien, j'ai un mauvais présentiment qui me ronge de l'interireur.

C'est ainsi que 3 ans passèrent. Un matin, alors que je me balladais dans Arbaless, et que je rentrais, je fus surprise de voir les Spriggan Twelve rassemblés.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"On va attaqué Ishgar Kira."

"C'est vrai mais et si..."

"Ma décision est prise."

"Très bien, mais je n'interviendrais que si c'est vraiment necessaire. Je ne veux pas faire de mal au gens que j'aime."

"Bien sur."

Je monta dans ma chambre et Zelef me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"Kira ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je... je pense qu'on devrais arrêter notre relation."

"Quoi ? Mais je t'aime je ne veux pas te quitter !"

"On s'aime on le sait tous les deux, mais je suis ton frère et Natsu est ton frère également."

"Tu es en train de me dire que quand on a fait... voilà, je l'ai fait avec mon frère !"

"C'est ça, je ne le savais pas moi-même, c'est August qui me l'a fait remarqué."

Je fis une mine dégoutté pendant que Zelef rigolait puis je finis par le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Mais comment je peux faire, c'est vrai, j'aime Zelef du plus profond de mon coeur mais après il y a Fairy Tail et j'aime également Gadjil, Natsu... ils me manquent terriblement, je ne sais pas comment je vais leur annoncer tous ça, et puis je suis certaine que lorsque je leur dirai la vérité, ils ne me croiront pas ! Ca me peine, il m'est impossible de choisir entre Zelef et Fairy tail. Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une boule au ventre. Je m'habille normalement, c'est-à-dire, un T-shirt noir avec un short blanc. Lorsque je descendis je pu voir, mes amis.

"Allez, direction FAIRY TAIL !"

L'idée ne m'enchantait pas, loin de là. Devoir affronter Natsu et les autres, ça doit être une véritable épreuve. Le pire doit être Gadjil, j'ai du le blésser vraiment beaucoup, mais j'espère qu'il va bien. Alors que tout le monde arrivait par bateaux, je venais d'arriver à la guilde. Tous les membres, m'avaient d'abord regardé éberluer mais c'étaient vite repris. Tout le monde me lança des sorts.

"STOP ARRÊTEZ !"

La personne qui venait de parler se tenait devant moi était assez petite, blonde et ses cheveux sont super long...

"Mavis, tu es là ?"

"Oui. Et ne l'approchez pas !"

"Mais Mavis, elle est du côté de Zelef !"

"Malgré ça elle reste ma meilleure amie. Et je l'aime."

"Mavis..."

Elle se retourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras alors que je pleurais. Lorsqu'on se sépara, je du affronté le dûr regard de Gajil, plein de reproches.

"Gadjil ce que je t'ai dit sur l'île de Tenro, c'est vrai. Je continue à le faire. Tu peux me croire."

"3 ans Kira. 3 ans où le doute ne me quittait pas, je t'aime, mais tu m'as fait mal..."

"Je sais et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je m'en veux et tu le sais, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre..."

Mes pleures reprirent de plus belle. Avant que quiconque n'esquisse un mouvement, je disparue. Lorsque je rouvrie les yeux, je me trouvais dans une petite ruelle, où je pleura toutes mes larmes, trop souvent refoulées. Après quelques temps, je me décida à bouger. Je partie dans les rues de Magnolia, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers moi sur mon passage. Mais je ne m'en préoccupait pas, le dur regard de Gadjil, les reproches... Je sais que j'ai fait de erreurs dans le passé et aujourd'hui je le regrette. Mon choix est fait, ma décision est prise. Je me téléporta à nouveau à Fairy tail.

"Mes amis, je peux vaincre Zeleph !"

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _Bonsoir, je fais cette petite apparté pour vous dire que je pense arrêter là cette fic et me concentrer sur mon autre fic_ "De retour dans ta vie"

 _Voilà, c'était mes derniers petits mots qui vont clore cette fic. Mettez moi des reviews, dites moi si des chose vous ont dérangé dans cette fic et que je pourrais améliorer dans mes futurs fic. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire sur Fairy Tail et sur ce... à la prochaine_ ;) !


End file.
